


I love you, too.

by liosbayard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liosbayard/pseuds/liosbayard
Summary: It's the day of the wedding, and Keith can hardly handle just how much it hurts to see his soulmate marry someone else.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 31





	I love you, too.

It was the day of the wedding. Everyone was in their rightful places, Keith standing right next to where Shiro was going to be in just a few minutes. It was hard... Seeing all the wedding decorations, seeing everyone crying happily or smiling to their heart's content that finally _finally_ people were able to be happy again after the war. Everything looked beautiful, decorated and made to look perfect for a wedding. Flowers, pillars, banners, everything that anyone could ever want on their perfect wedding day.

But for Keith, he didn't have tears in his eyes because he was happy for Shiro. He had tears in his eyes because that should be him. He should've been the one to propose, he should've been the one Shiro got engaged to.

Instead, it was Curtis. Some random guy at the Garrison that they met once they came back to Earth.

He didn't see what the hell Shiro saw in that man. He wasn't that attractive, nor was he that smart. His personality was bland, too. That was probably just the jealousy and anger talking, along with the alcohol he'd chugged before he came here.

Sure, he was gonna be here for his best friend's special day, but that didn't mean he was gonna deal with the pain in his chest when he saw him walk down the isle, when he heard the vows. So he decided to chug a bottle of rum before showing up, and so far, it was doing just what he wanted it to. It was working, keeping the pain at bay.

Until he saw Shiro exit the building he was in, and step onto the aisle with the most gorgeous smile on his face. Everything about him was gorgeous. His smile, his laugh, his determination.

All of the memories they made together started flooding back, hitting Keith like a train as he remembered _everything_ he and Shiro had gone through. They'd saved each other so many times, never gave up on the other. No matter what, it was always him and Shiro... Or, that's what he thought before he found out the other had gotten engaged and was getting married. That's what hurt the most, the fact that now, it wasn't going to be him and Shiro anymore. He was going to be alone.

The music started playing, and Shiro started walking. Curtis had a smile of pure love on his face, eyes admiring Shiro from the alter. And it seemed like Shiro was returning the look, looking as excited as a toddler on Christmas morning as he walked down the aisle. It looked like the two couldn't wait to stand up there with each other and finally seal the deal, settle down, and devote their lives to one another. And for Keith, it was absolute _torture._ The day he and Shiro met was a day he'd never forget, and right now, every memory from then on was racing through his head. All of the 'I'll never give up on you's, the 'you saved me's, the 'I love you's. Everything they'd ever said to each other that Keith held close to his heart was taunting him, mocking him. Telling him that he'd missed his chance and this was his consequence for doing so.

Shiro could've been his. They could've been happy together if he would've just gone through with his confession when the war ended. But he assumed that everything was too busy, and that they all needed a rest before adding more stress onto the table. The day after, Curtis confessed, and they started dating almost immediately. Like he saw the way Keith looked at Shiro and got jealous, like the way they hung out and how close they were put his own heart at jeopardy. Like he was _mocking_ Keith.

All this thinking, all the noise, the talking, the 'oh my god's and 'he looks so good's, the 'they're perfect for each other's coming from the crowd were cramming his brain even more than before. His hands cramped into fists, nails digging into his palms so hard that if he kept it up, blood would start pooling. To think he actually thought he could man this out, push his feelings aside and be _happy_ for his friend. But it turned out he was too weak. The feelings caught him as soon as he saw Shiro exit that building, and they were holding his brain hostage as he tried to drown out the priest's words, tried to ignore the tinge of pain that was digging into his chest and tearing at his heart. It was like a blade. A dull, rusted blade, sinking right into his chest and stabbing right into his heart, but not killing him. It was like his feelings wanted to hurt him, wanted to torture him and make him aware that they still existed, and that they weren't going anywhere any-time soon.

-

Time passed, and the vows finally came to a close, every word already pierced into Keith's mind and heart, making sure he remembered them years from this moment. Making sure he never forgot that the love of his life was marrying another right in front of him.

He had a thought, then. Maybe if he said something when the priest asked if there were any objections, Shiro would realize and finally, _finally_ , realize how Keith felt all these years. Maybe if he said 'I object!' as loud as he possibly could, it'd make the oblivious male he loved realize that he was marrying the wrong guy. But that was stupid and he knew it. Shiro didn't return the feelings, and he knew that. If he did, he wouldn't be doing this. He wouldn't be looking into Curtis' eyes with pure love and admiration, wouldn't be so god-damn happy to be marrying him.

So, the moment passed. No objections were said, and the vows finished. Everything was coming to a close. All that was left was to slip the rings on, say their 'I do's, and seal the deal with a kiss. Everything Keith could've said had been shot down, locked, and were kept inside where'd they'd eat at him for years to come, tear him down from the inside out until eventually, he couldn't handle it anymore. Until he broke.

The moment was coming up. The priest was about to say those words. He was about to tell them they could finish everything, seal it with a kiss. And apparently, Keith couldn't handle it. His legs started moving before he could even realize he was running away with tears streaming down his face, running away from his place as best man to hide away and never be seen again. To suffer in silence, to lock himself away and silently perish with no one able to help him. Because that's what he wanted. He didn't want reassurance, or sympathy. He just wanted to be alone forever.

He'd already lost Shiro... There was nothing left for him anymore.

He ran, ran as fast as he could away from the wedding. It almost hurt to breathe, wheezes leaving his chest as he sobbed. It hurt.. Everything hurt. It wouldn't stop hurting. He just wanted it to _stop. fucking. HURTING!_ He stopped when he arrived to a dark alleyway, collapsing to his knees as he let out a strangled cry of pain and heartbreak. His arms held himself, giving him a false sense of comfort as he cried, as he let out all of the pain he was feeling. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry out until he lost his voice.

But a hand grabbing his shoulder stopped him from doing so, and instead sent him grabbing for his blade, making a quick movement to grab the opponent and put it right to their throat. What he didn't expect, was to see Takashi Shirogane, kneeling there, panting as if he'd been running for miles just to find... Did he chase after him? Did this absolute _idiot_ just leave his own wedding to chase Keith and make sure he was okay?

"Shiro...?" He breathed out, tears still pricking at his eyes and threatening to fall. "What are... What are you doing here? Why did you come after me?" Gently, a robotic hand came up to grab his wrist, moving the blade away from Shiro's throat, just as reassurance. Keith knew it was him, but he was still vulnerable, so he was still pretty defensive and protective of himself right now. "I'm not just gonna stay there and watch as you run away crying, Keith. I care about you--"

"Don't say that." Keith cut off, a weak, hurt growl in his voice. "Don't say that to me while you were just staring at Curtis with nothing but _love_ in your eyes." He spat, the tears falling as he dropped his blade and shoved the hand off of his shoulder. "Keith--"

"No! Stop talking! How do you not understand, Shiro?! I love you! I always have!" He shouted, panting as his fangs came out, showing his pain, his anger, "and you didn't love me back! You never have... Everything we went through, after I told you that I _loved you_ , you still got engaged to another man! Someone you barely have chemistry with!" He snapped, but his words weren't angry. In fact, they were full of pain. They were dripping with hurt. "I gave you everything I had, I tried to be the best for you! I wanted you to notice me, to love _me_!" He was panting, his chest tightening and hands clenching into fists. "So why didn't you pick me..."

The air around them was thick, draping in tension and sadness neither of them knew they had around each other. They always had the greatest atmosphere around each other, always so light and happy. But ever since Shiro got with Curtis, it started getting heavier, deeper with tension and pain. "I never saw you as a brother, Shiro... I was just saying that because I _knew_ you never felt the same... It was so obvious that this was one-sided. I shouldn't have shown up to the wedding. I should've gone with mom and the blades." He finished, putting his blade away before he wiped his tears with his sleeve. "So go back. Go back to Curtis, finish your wedding and be happy--" His words were cut off with lips connecting to his, full of passion, affection. Something he never expected to happen.

Violet eyes widened, staring at the man before them who had made the first move. Hands came up to cup his face, robotic and human, holding him there as lips met lips. Eventually, those violet eyes closed, eyebrows furrowing as lips started to move together, a hand coming up to hold onto a robotic one. The kiss was full of passion, full of words that couldn't be spoken. It was proof. All the proof that Keith needed. They parted, eyes half-lidded as they looked at each other. Shiro had a weak smile on his face, thumb caressing Keith's cheekbone, all the while Keith was confused, but smiling, too. "Keith.. I accepted Curtis because I wanted to distract myself." Shiro stated, sighing quietly. "From what..?"

"From you." Shiro started, connecting their foreheads. "I accepted Curtis because I wanted to distract myself from _you._ I had no idea if you felt the same way or not, and that hurt. So, I.. decided to try and put those feelings into someone else... And that someone else was Curtis."

"So you've-"

"Loved you this entire time? Yes." Shiro chuckled, seeing the pout on Keith's face that formed because he was being interrupted so much. "Every time Curtis and I did something romantic, I couldn't help but think about you. But I always assumed your feelings were platonic, so... I just tried to push it from my mind. And I realize now that I shouldn't have done it." With a smile, Keith gently pulled Shiro in, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he connected their lips again. This time, there was no tension, no need for words. Their lips moved together in sweet, loving motions. "So.. Does this mean you're gonna break it off with Curtis?" Keith asked, looking into gorgeous hazel eyes with a smirk. Shiro chuckled softly, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I'll have to break the news to him after we explain where we disappeared to. But for now-- can we stay here for a while? I don't think I wanna go back to the wedding, yet."

"Yeah, Shiro... We can stay here.." Keith cooed, connecting their foreheads again as his eyes closed. "I love you, Takashi."

"I love you too, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> voltron? in 2020? you bet!  
> this is my first voltron work, and Im pretty proud of it, so I hope others like it, too!  
> I'm still pretty new to Ao3, too, so bare with me while I try to start writing.


End file.
